Forgive Me If This Scars You For Life
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: An interesting afternoon that left many scarred for life.


Forgive Me if this Scars You for Life

Disclaimer: Neither myself, nor my cousin, who I am typing this story for, own Naruto or the Makarana.

Warning: My cousin was not on crack when creating this story, this story, however, is pure crack.

I was reading part of a story that I wrote to my cousin.

Script from story, "Jiraiya had smiled and agreed, not even bothering to make a smart-ass, perverted comment." My cousin proceeded to say, Naruto said, "PERVY SAGE!"

"BRAT!" Jiraiya responded.

"PERVY SAGE!"

"BRAT!"

"PERVY SAGE!"

"BRAT!" This continued while pointing accusatory fingers at each other.

My cousin then thought of a scene from AMV Hell 3, of Maito Gai... doing the makarana, the image scarring him for life. However, he continued to see this image and defeating a group of Sound nin during one invasion or another.

Naruto had started fighting Sasuke, when the noticed... Gai still doing the makarana. Naruto was just about to clobber Sasuke, but stopped and called a truce. Sasuke agreed and they went to stop Gai from continuing the dance.

Kakashi, who was not to far away, also witnessed the scene. He fell from the tree he was in at the mental scarring of Gai doing the makarana. Naruto and Sasuke had tried to stop him, but they were severely beaten by Gai's makarana technique, which at the time, seemed unstoppable.

The Konoha ninja then converged on Gai, trying to stop the taijutsu master from continuing. Unfortunately, they were failing without an end in sight. Kakashi, barely recovered form his mental trauma, proceeded to join the fight to stop his self-proclaimed rival, using his famed attack, the Raikiri.

The Copy-nin's efforts were the first successful attempt, and, shakily, he started to walk away.

Kankuro, the Kazekage's elder brother, decided to try to humor himself by making Gai's body continue to dance even after he was dead.

Kakashi noticed that everyone was still staring at the dead body and turned around, only to see that his previously thought dead foe, _still_ doing the makarana. Seeing this anamoly, proceeded to fall to his knees, crying at the scarring sight.

Naruto saw Kankuro controlling the body and became infuriated at the lack of respect to the dead. The jinchuuriki, without hesitating formed a Rasengan infused with Kyuubi's chakre. The puppet master didn't see the oncoming attack until it was much too late; the ball of swirling chakre had already hit him in his make-up covered face.

Rock Lee, who had just gotten to the area from being called for back-up, saw his sensei's fall. With tears streaming down his face and fist raised, he swore to continue Gai's legacy.

Before anyone could stop him, he had already began to do the makarana, just as Gai had before him, defeating many of the Sound ninja who were invading.

Sakura, with her inner personality raving in disgust and fury, used her monstrous strength to break Lee's bones. Her efforts were futile, however, for the young Lee continued to dance.

Sasuke, unable to watch anymore, pulled out eighteen of his windmill-shiruken, all connected to strings. He throw all of them at once, leaving nothing but Lee's bones, which were still doing the scarring dance, along with the bones of his teacher.

The village, already scarred for life, decided to put to use, the saying, "If you can't beat'em, join'em."

Soon, the whole village, citizen and ninja alike, except for one, began doing the makarana, however unwilling they may have been.

With everyone working together, the Sound ninja were completely obliterated, except for the select few, who were smart enough to join in the dance, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Sound Four included.

Naruto, the one ninja not participating, looked in shock, awe, and savage despair. Going inside himself, he came to an all-too-familiar cage, only to see an even more horrific sight: Kyuubi was laughing as if there was no tomorrow... while doing the makarana in time with the rest of them.

Screaming from the mental agony, Naruto returned to the outside world, and began to look for the Akatsuki who were no doubt in the area.

Itachi and Kisame put their arms around Naruto's shoulders and began leading him away. Looking at the blond boy's tear stained face, he casually commented. "Now you know what led to the Uchiha Massacre."

AN: Please remember that I had no part in the making of this story. I am merely putting this on my account because my cousin has no account of his own. All reviews and or comments will be promptly forwarded to him.


End file.
